Am I in Like or Love?
by MissMeghanox
Summary: Hermione, Ron and Harry are back at Hogwarts for their 6th year. Harry comes to realize he fancies Ginny, and Hermione and Ron realize their true feelings for each other. Will they be in like, or love? First time at a Fanfic...Please be nice with the rati


Am I in like or love?

Summary: Hermione, Ron and Harry are back at Hogwarts for their 6th year. Harry comes to realize he fancies Ginny, and Hermione and Ron realize their true feelings for each other. Will they be in like, or love?

It was a dull morning, and as always Harry was being harassed by the Dursleys. It was around 8:00am and Harry had all of his stuff ready to go. Hermione was coming to pick him up, because knowing his aunt and uncle; they wouldn't want to drive him anywhere. Harry sat at the kitchen table drawing in a small notebook when he heard a loud knock at the door.

"Get the door boy!" yelled his uncle Vernon from the living room.

Harry went to the door and was surprised to see Ron and Hermione waiting on the other side.

"What are you two doing here? We don't have to leave already, do we?"

"Have you looked at your clock lately? It's 10:00. We have to leave now if we going to make it to the train on time." Ron laughed.

"Hold on...let me get Hedwig." Harry dashed up the stairs and grabbed Hedwig, who was in a nice sleep until someone rudely awoke her. Harry ran downstairs to find all his things, and his friends sitting in the car.

"Goodbye for another year!" Harry yelled as he slammed the door and ran out to the car. It took them 30 minutes to get to Kings Cross, but they had a little help from magic. They boarded the Hogwarts Express and found somewhere to sit.

"So what happened to you two over the summer?" Harry knew that their answers were going to be better than his, but it was nice to ask.

"Well my parents flew over to Canada, and were there all summer. I wanted to go, but Ginny invited me to stay at the burrow. It turns out she can't stand being the only teenage girl at the Weasley house," said Hermione.

"Well I had Hermione at my house all summer, but I did get a lot of quidditch practice done. Fred and George helped me. Oh...and Ginny too. Maybe we'll win the Quidditch cup again," Ron replied.

"Well with Umbridge gone, I'm back on the team. Too bad for Ginny though. She was really good last year. Maybe I'll let her play," said Harry.

"WHAT!!!!!!!! Bloody hell, you're going to give up your chance to play quidditch for my sister? That's mental. You have the firebolt, and you've been playing longer then she has. If you play we'll win for sure."

"Honestly Ron. Harry should decide whether or not he's going to play or not." Looking quite down, Ron slumped back into his seat with a pout on his face. Hermione couldn't help but laugh. A few minutes later, they were getting off the train and heading up to the castle. They found some seats at their house table, and started talking again.

"Wow, can you believe were back again, and in our 6th year." Hermione's voice went low. She just realized that there was one more year before they leave Hogwarts.

"Yah...only two more years before I can finally leave the Dursleys."

"Hey that's right. Were sixteen? I forgot. Man, how dull can I be?" Harry, Hermione and Ron all started laughing.

"I can't wait to see who's being added to the house." Hermione sounded excited this time.

"Well I want to play quidditch. It's like I haven't p-." Malfoy rudely interrupted Harry.

"Ready for a good ass kicking this year Potter. What's this? Ron, have you got yourself a girlfriend?" Harry glanced over and saw Hermione leaning against Ron.

"Shut up Malfoy...I was just reading the Daily Prophet. Do you not have a brain in that abnormally large head of yours?"

"Oooo, such big words for a little mudblood like yourself. Crabbe, Goyle, lets go and leave the lovebirds to themselves." Malfoy walked away and tripped over his robes near his table.

"Serves him right." Harry thought to himself. Dumbledore had just stood up at the podium, and was saying his start of the term words.

"And remember that love is a gift that can be found in the most unusual places. Let the feast begin." The dishes were filled with food, and they started eating.

"I've been here for 6 years and that whole food thing still gets me." Ron said in a laugh. After dinner, they walked up to the common room, and as usual, the fat lady wasn't letting them in. she was busy talking to another painting.

"Butterbeer!" cried Ron.

"Wait a second...I need to finish my story."

"Were here for a while now. Try the password again Ron"

"Butterbeer!!!!"

"Fine...go on in."

"Finally."

They walked into the common room and everyone went to their dorms. Harry, Ron, and Hermione waited a while before heading up.

"So Harry, has your scar been hurting?"

"No...not for a while at least. The last time it did was when we were in the Ministry of Magic."

"Good, that means You-Know-Who isn't around."

They sat by the fire for at least 2 hours talking about nonsense, but it was fun. They said their goodnights and went to bed. The next week, they had charms, and then a double Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Hey I wonder who the new DADA teacher is. He was never introduced at the feast." All the Gryffindors and Slytherins sat in the classroom waiting for the new teacher to arrive. It was 15 minutes later, when a door opened. Inside walked a young girl, who looked like she was about the age of 22.

"Welcome class, my name is Professor Migly, and I will be your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Today we will be learning how do a Patronus. I have heard that a Harry Potter already taught some students, but not all. Ok, firstly were going to go outside to the Dark Forest, and yes I have asked. OK class, follow me!"

"For someone so young, she's pretty good." Hermione said while heading out to the Dark Forest. As they stood in the dark, something brushed passed Hermione making her scream.

"What Granger, scared of the dark. I would have thought mudbloods had more courage than that."

"Shut up Malfoy. I saw how scared you were when Hermione punched you. You ran away like a little baby"

"So Weasley, Granger is your girlfriend. Well you guys make a good couple. A mudblood and a weasel." All the Slytherins began to laugh. Hermione, however, was almost at the brink of tears. Ron walked over and started to hug the crying Hermione.

"It's ok. Why did you scream anyway?"

"Well, something brushed past me, and were in the pitch black so it was hard to see what it was. I had no idea what it was," Hermione said with tears streaming down her face. Ron rubbed them away with the pad of his thumb.

"Well, I can understand. If it was a spider...I just know what you're going through." The class came to a halt in the forest.

"Ok class...why don't we have Harry and Hermione produce a Patronus and demonstrate for the class." Harry and Hermione walked up.

"Ok, on my count. One, two, three."

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!" they yelled. Harry's was the first to appear. The stag galloped around the forest before retreating back to his wand. Hermione's silver otter was swimming around the forest until it retreated back to her wand.

"Very good, very good. Now, to produce a Patronus you need to think of a very strong happy thought. Let's see what you can do." The whole class tried for the whole time, and only two people were successful. Ron managed to make a grey wolf, and Malfoy made a cunning, sneaky fox.

"We will be continuing next class. Have a good weekend." They all started back up the hill, and to Harry's surprise, Ron was still holding Hermione.

"What, are you two going out or something? I hardly ever see you, and if I do you're together. You would tell me if you were going out, wouldn't you?"

"We're not going out." Said Ron suddenly letting go of Hermione. It was if someone had stabbed her in the heart. Hermione didn't understand why she was feeling like this.

"Its just Ron." She thought to herself. She had no idea why, that when Ron was holding her, it felt right. Omigod, did she like Ron? Hermione shook her head in disbelief. They were just friends. She ran to catch up to them.

"When are we heading to Hogsmede?" asked Ron.

"Well, I was hoping to find Ginny. I have something important to tell her. I'll meet you down there in a few minutes." Hermione ran off to find Ginny. She looked everywhere, but at last found her in the common room.

"Ginny, can I talk to you?"

"Sure Hermione, what about?" she said, lifting her head out of a large Potions book.

"Well, I'm not sure if I do, but...well, I might fancy Ron."

"Really! That is so sweet. You should ask my brother out. He needs a girlfriend who can teach him a good lesson in manners. I heard what he said about me on the train. I swear I'm going to kill him some day if he's not careful," Ginny said in a huff. Hermione laughed.

"But I don't entirely know what my heart is trying to say. It's weird. Today in the forest we were producing Patronouses, and something brushed passed me. I screamed, and Malfoy made fun of me, but Ron was there to comfort me. The whole time he was comforting me, I was thinking _don't let go. This feels so right. Hold me forever._ I'm not supposed to feel like this about Ron. He's just a friend."

"Hermione, maybe your hearts trying to tell you something you've wanted to hear for a while. I can see the way you look at him. You always seem happy. I've noticed it since the end of my first year. You don't just like him, Hermione. You love him."

"Oh Ginny. I do, but I don't know if he feels the same way. What if his reaction is weird? I don't want to tell Harry right now. I don't think he would understand. Do you think you could talk to Ron about this, but be a little subtle?"

"Sure Hermione. Anything for someone who stayed the whole summer with my brothers." They both laughed, and Hermione ran down to Hogsmede to find her friends.

"Ok, Ron, spill it. What is the big secret?" Harry was getting a little impatient.

"Ok, well I might be fancying Hermione."

"Are you serious? I knew it; I just had a feeling you would. You've been ogling her for the past week. Why wouldn't you tell me earlier?"

"Well, I didn't really know until well, today's DADA class. When I was comforting her it felt right. Like she belonged there. I didn't want to let her go." Wow...Ron liked Hermione. This was a real shocker.

"Wait, wait, wait. How long have you liked her?"

"Since first year. You know when she came into our compartment looking for Neville's toad. I don't know why, but she looked really pretty, and over the past years, she's grown into her figure. Can't you tell?"

"Yes, but I'm more interested in your sister."

"So that's why you're always talking about her!" Ron exclaimed. Harry blushed.

"You know, you should tell Hermione about how you feel. She deserves to know."

"Yah, but just think of how stupid it will sound. We're always getting into fights, and like Hermione would go out with me anyway."

"Well, there might be a chance. Here she comes now," Harry pointed out. Hermione walked towards them. Ron could feel himself blushing.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" inquired Hermione. Ron went pink in the ears.

"Erm...nothing Hermione," said Harry, not at all convincing.

"So where do you want to go?" Ron asked, trying to sound casual, but failing dismally.

"Why don't we go to the Shrieking Shack?" asked Hermione, looking at them both curiously.

"Ok, that will be fun," said Harry in a laughing manner. They finished their butterbeers and headed off to the Shrieking shack, unaware that Malfoy was following them. It was a 10-minute trip, but when they got there it was worth it.

"So, what's new with you two?" asked Hermione.

"Well, Harry said I could ride his Firebolt, and there's a Quidditch game coming up soon. I can't wait!" exclaimed Ron.

"I talked to Professor McGonagall, and she says that I can let Ginny play. I think that will be a nice surprise for her," Harry said, blushing.

"What, are you into my sister now?" Ron said as though he had never heard this before. Harry blushed again.

"Maybe," replied Harry with a smirk on his face and turning to Ron giving him a wink.

"Well, you have to tell her. That will make her happy. She still fancies you, and if you like her...the possibilities are endless," said Ron sarcastically. Hermione hit him in the gut.

"Now Ron, be nice."

"Well, she's back in Hogsmede. I'll go tell her now. I'll be back in a while," said Harry.

"Has the whole world gone to the dogs, or is it just me?" laughed Ron.

"It's just you Weasel." Malfoy appeared out of the trees.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

"Well it is a free country. I believe I can roam where I want."

"Come on, Ron, let's go. I don't want to be around Malfoy right now."

"Running off eh? Well, don't do anything stupid now with your girlfriend." Malfoy yelled as Ron and Hermione walked away. "I would hate to be Weasley. It's bad enough being him, but now he likes that mudblood Granger." Malfoy shuddered. A few minutes away, Ron and Hermione were sitting on a rock.

"Do you think it would ever happen?" asked Hermione.

"Think what would ever happen?"

"Us being together. Do you think it could happen?"

"Yes, I do."

"Really, have you thought about it before?"

"Yeah, loads of times, and I've thought about you a lot too."

"And I've thought about you a lot too. It's weird."

"What is?"

"That Dumbledore's words came true. I found love in an unusual place."

"Hermione, there's something I want to tell you."

"What Ron?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked blushing madly and his ears beet red.

"Oh, Ron, yes I will." Hermione was blushing now. They hugged and then very causally, Ron kissed her.

"I've been waiting a long time to do that," he said sheepishly.

"I've been waiting a long time to receive it." They both laughed and kissed again.

"How long have you liked me Hermione?"

"Well, since second year. You know when I was going to hug you...I was nervous and scared about your reaction."

"Are you scared now?"

"No, but I have a question for you know."

"Alright, shoot, what is it?"

"How long have you liked me?"

"Since first year when I saw you. It was like I was talking to an angel, oh and one more thing. Thanks for telling me about the dirt on my nose." They laughed as Ron pulled Hermione close for another kiss.

"This is what I was missing." thought Ron. They stopped the kiss, and looked up to see an audience watching them.

"Aww, look at the sweet couple. You were right, Ginny, I would have never expected this," said Harry sarcastically.

"Thank you, thank you. How did I know it was going to work out? My extreme Divination powers," Ginny laughed.

"So are you two a couple now?" Ron asked.

"As a matter of fact we are. Do you have a problem with that _brother_?"

"No...but maybe George, Fred, Percy, Charlie, Bill, Mum, and Dad will."

"Ron you wouldn't"

"Oh, just watch me!"

"Ron I'm going to kill you," said Ginny chasing after her older brother.

"Well, Harry, looks like we all got our fairytale ending."

"Yeah, Hermione, we did," said Harry with a smile, running off to find Ginny.

THE END

By: Meghan Luttrell

ï£JK Rowling, all Harry Potter characters.


End file.
